


In Love with Snow

by Baba1994



Series: In Love with Snow [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Gen, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba1994/pseuds/Baba1994
Summary: A World where Ned took a girl home instead of a Boy.And it changes Everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In love with Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095250) by [Baba1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba1994/pseuds/Baba1994). 



> Additional tags will be added.

Eddard 

The dry heat of the Southern sun was welcome, and refreshing in comparison to the humid Dornish heat. The Lord of the Neck beside him pointed at the city ahead, King's Landing. One could smell the decay of the sacked city and thousands of men at arms from far away. “Ay, Robert is waiting and will be severely disappointed at what I bring him,” Ned thought. The gates were swiftly opened at the sight of their league. Greetings were heard from many good friends upon approach; some would look in disdain as the red keep came closer, but all asked the same questions. 

Robert stood in the throne room. A bright smile kissed his face as we entered and faded away just as fast. I didn't carry his Lyanna to him, just her bones. And these were not enough. Robert held true to his house words and his was the fury. He threatened the entire room, be it Arryn men, Tully or his own. He demanded and screamed and finally, cried. As the King of Westeros this would be one of his first acts, the one following this one... well….” 

Lyanna looked scared with her big lilac eyes. “And then what father, what else did he do?” A smile, one of the rare ones that he only gave to his children, would grace his face. “Then he saw you and gave you a name. Robert saw you and said to me. “Ned, I cannot live in a world without a Lyanna Stark.” So, I gave you my sister’s name and he gave you a proper surname instead of Snow. You are Lyanna Stark, the Lady of Dragonstone.” Lyanna smiled softly, however her smile faded as Catelyn entered the room. 

Catelyn’s eyes searched the Godswood and found the unpleasing sight of Lyanna sitting on the ground. “A lady does not bring shame over herself by sitting like this. You skipped the duties with the Septa once again, you should return to her.” Ned looked at his wife with a calm and unmoving face as Lyanna left their side without saying much, but still giving courtesy to lady Catelyn and himself. “You usually remain alone in the Godswood,” Catelyn noted. “The Godswood isn't a place just for me. Every follower of the old Gods may enter, and a Stark is always welcome,” Ned replied, moving his eyes with a stern look at his wife. 

“A Raven from the South, Ned. It's from Jon Arryn,” Catelyn said. “I take it you don't mind if I stay?”

Ned nodded and took the message from her hands. A small smile would grace his face as he read Jon's name. The insignia of House Arryn, which housed him all those years ago, would remain a fond memory. Whatever joy those memories bought soon disappeared; however. “He is asking me to call the banners:” Catelyn looked at her husband, openly fearful, stepping closer and grabbing his hands. “But with whom?” 

Ned looked at the face of the weirwood and the old saying came to his mind, “Dark Wings, Dark Words.”

“The Iron Islands, Catelyn. We are going to war with the Greyjoys.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and tolerating my horrible english. 
> 
> And of course thanks to my little proofreader who makes the Text alles hat readable.

Lyanna 

 

She was invited to King's Landing by the King himself. Her subjects in Dragon Stone contributed to the fleet that shattered the Greyjoy Rebellion and as such she was invited for the great celebration in the capital city. 

However, "King's Landing is dirty" This is all that came to mind while Lyanna rode with the Northern Host. The streets were filled with people, more people than she had ever seen and by far the dirtiest. Many of them would look up from their daily doings to stare at her, curiously whispering to each other. Lyanna could hear some of it, "Lady of Dragon stone" and "Another whore from the North" were the most prominent. She had to do her best to not to be startled in this situation. 

Her father couldn't attend so she had to travel alone with his Vassals, The Manderly's who contributed their fleet as well. "It would be a good opportunity to see Dragon Stone herself. She has yet to set foot in her own lands, it would do her good to know." Lady Catelyn had said, something her father had reluctantly agreed too. However, Lyanna was sure Lady Stark only wished for her to be gone from her sight. 

They were closing in to their destination and could already see the outlines. Lyanna wished for her siblings to be here with her, Robb would love to see the harbour and Sansa would bloom seeing the castle. Sansa, despite being younger than her was the better lady. Something Lady Catelyn would often reminder her off. Nevertheless, she was the one with the royal invitation. 

Finally, they reached the Red Keep. A beautiful castle made out of red stone, build high with fine sculptors looming out of the façade. A man, who in no doubt is in the service of the King came down. "Lady Stark, In the Name of the King I hereby welcome you to King's Landing. And of course, you too Lord Manderly. Food and wine have been prepared for you and your company. Would you please follow me."? 

"It will be my pleasure" She answered as ladylike as she could, gaining a nod from Lord Manderly as they moved on. The fat Lord smiled reassuringly at Lyanna. He may be of monstrous size, but his kindness is not to be questioned, something she found out while they were sailing from the North down the South. 

They walked until they reached a Great Hall. It was decorated in the colours of the Royal house with people walking and serving as many others would sit and drink, many of whom she could recognize by sigils Maester Luwin had taught her. And among them a giant man with an antler crown on his head. 

"A giant among princes and even taller with his antlers on." Lyanna remembered her father saying. "This is the King. Robert Baratheon" She said, looking at Lord Manderly. "Indeed, that's him, is he like you imagined him."? The kind lord asked. 

"He is fatter!" Is something that almost slipped out of her mouth, but she knew better. "He is a giant; the stories don't do him justice." She answered, glancing over to her summoner to see if her answer was sufficient, but the summoner was not paying attention at all. And soon, her focus would shift too, they had reached the king's table. 

The King started at her, ignoring the blond beautiful woman to his left. "Your grace, this is Lord Manderly and Lady Ly..." The kings man tried to say as he was proclaiming their visit, but the King Tenderly said "Lyanna". A Blush rushed to her face. She felt obligated to say something but she didn't know what to answer. 

"Yes, this is my Lyanna." The King kept going, while the woman stared at her with disgust. "Oh, Lyanna how I have missed you." 

She knew she had to say something, anything and looked at Lord Mandery for help, but the Lord was just as shocked as her. 

The Queen however was the first to properly respond to the situation. "Oh yes, it's the little Lyanna you named, remember, Lord Starks elder's daughter." She made sure to drag out "Daughter" to pull the king out of whatever state he was in. And it seemed to work, the king shock his head and looked at his wife and then back to Lyanna. 

"Forgive me, you look so much like your aunt. You have her face and hair..." The king said disheartened. "If you will forgive me, it seems like I had too much wine." He slapped his belly and roared in laughter, his entourage and those who listened joined his laughter. "Well little Lady, you must be tired, why don't you and Lord Manderly join us." The King looked at one of the servants, making said servant hastily leave the room. 

Lyanna approached the table and was about to sit down, but the King glanced at her with a smile and knocked on the empty chair next to him. Lyanna knew he was asking her to sit next to him, what she didn't know was whether she wanted to or not. 

She wished her father would be with her, or Robb. They would know what to do. 

The solitude in this situation felt shattering, yet she is a Lady. 

One that will deal with her own troubles. 

 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

 

Lyanna 

 

The King took the liberty to personally bid her goodbye as they boarded Lord Manderley's ship. The King had been scaring her at the start, but Lyanna soon realized that looking like her namesake didn't only create trouble, but also advantages. 

Dragon Stone used to field a large fleet for trade and war, and the King was generous enough to offer her coin to rebuild the very fleet. His Wife and Master of coin, Tywin Lannister objected heavily and so did Lyanna herself. After all she couldn't ask for so much. However, the royal coffer was bricking full and even with the outrageous spending of the King there was no end to be seen. "After the Grejoy's raped and pillaged half of the west and the shores of the Reach, you do not want to increase our navel strength." He had said in her presence to his council. They soon after went into silence. 

However, as they slowly started to move the King and his host faded away. 

Lord Manderly was euphoric hearing this news. "Lady Stark, do you know what this means?" 

"That we will build many ships?" She replied, but it soon dawned on her, the ships had to come from somewhere. "The ships, they will be built in the North, in White Harbour." 

The fat Lord smiled at her brightly and clapped his hands together. "It's been hundreds of years since the North had any strength at sea, since Brandon the burner. Now the full pockets of the King will rebuild us a fleet." It was apparent to Lyanna that greed had overcome Lord Manderly. "Of course, it will serve as a great defence against whatever threat there is from the east...." He added. 

"Of course." She thought to herself, but who was she to complain. She was the main benefactor from the King's desire to increase the Realm's navel strength. 

What she would do with that fleet she had yet to find out. 

For now, she would set foot to her land's for the first time in her life. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

 

Lyanna 

 

She was sitting in the dimly lit room, which once belonged to the greatest of all conquers. With her, were her Vassals she had never seen before in her young life. 

Her Vassals were all twice her age and had no love for her, something she could see on their faces. Specially Lord Velaryon. He was an old man, with silvery hair and purple eyes, much like her own. She had been told that he didn't hold any love for the Starks or her. After all they were once a great and noble house from the Velaryon freehold. "What was a bastard made Lady to them?" Went to Lyanna's mind. "What was a bastard made Lady to anyone?" 

Well, she knew that she had at least a few drops of Valyrian blood in her vein's, thanks to her mother, Ashara Dayn. Perhaps that connection would soften the situation. 

She felt Lord Velaryon eyes on her, as a matter of fact everyone's eyes. Lord Manderly was kind enough to accompany her as she would make her first encounter. 

"Good evening my Lords and Ladies." Lyanna said, trying to put as much authority into her words as possible. "This is the first time I have seen any of you and It is the same for many of you as well." 

Lord Velaryon interrupted her. "Actually, my liege, many of us, me included have already seen you once. Be it as babe many years ago." There was a faint sarcastic tone in his voice which unsettled her. 

However, Lyanna had no intention of backing down and took the first step. "In that case, for those of you who have meet me in the past, we meet again." She said with a faint smile directed to her shrew Vassal. "I have welcome news, my visit to King's Landing and the recent Greyjoy event's lead the King to change his stance on navel affairs. As such the Kind king has decided to give House Stark of Dragon Stone a more prominent role in protecting the sea and the trade from the east." The small crowd seemed to pay closer attention after her last comment so, she went on. "And as such the king will subsidize the building of ships and has allowed house Stark of Dragon Stone a generous donation to secure the east of his Kingdom." 

Her Vassals stared at her. No one was expecting such thing and they were all in awe. Lord Celtigar dared to ask the question everyone was thinking. "My lady, how much support are we talking about?" 

Lyanna looked at Lord Manderly and asked. "May I.", to which she would receive a paper role which she would pull out and read from. "According to the King, every Ship weighing more than 20000 stone would be subsidized by up to one fifth of the price and for the building of a greater fleet we have received 2 Million Gold Dragons and two Million Silver Stags." When Lyanna finished her sentence, the entire room went silent. 

Lord Velaryon was the first to open his mouth again. "This is plenty to create a grand fleet, it will not be as big as the Red wine's or Greyjoy's but it will return Dragon Stone and its Vassal's to their old Navel Strength." The excitement was written all over his face. In the past House Velaryon used to have a massive fleet, and the 20 war galleries he had left with the various smaller ships are formidable by Westeros standards, but nothing to what they could field in their prime. Master Luwin taught her many things about their Vassals, mainly that most of them weren't as powerful as they used to be. This would be a perfect opportunity to gain their support. And she knew that. 

"Indeed, thanks to support from the North this fleet will be built very cheaply. Wood from the Hornwoods, Glover and Umber Land's to a more than fair price and White Harbour will serve as one of the production places to increase the number of ships we can produce." Lyanna proclaimed. 

She found her Vassals to soon be more diplomatic in their behaviour. If they couldn't respect her as their liege lady yet, they would at very least respect her as a business partner. "Would father be proud of me for doing this?" She would ask herself as the day went on. 

But deep down she knew that he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap, Theon and Lyanna meet


	3. Chapter 3

Theon 

 

The room he called his own was small, and modest furniture. The ship, the "King Robert's Hammer" named after the King's favourite toy would bring him to his destination, or rather his prison. So, he had little choice but to lay down and search comfort in his bed against the ever increasing cold of the North. 

Meanwhile his ankles were still itching. It's been weeks since he had been in shackles, but the feeling remained as soon as it was clear that the heir of the Greyjoys would become a ward, a glorified hostage. And soon he would meet his jailor, Lord Stark of Winterfell. 

He shuddered at the idea of being a ward in the North. Such a cold and harsh place, it would have been so much better if he had stayed in the south. But then again, either the North and Stark or the South and Stannis. "Stannis the murderer of my brothers." Theon sighted and looked out of the small crack of his chamber. It was otherwise dark and pitch black, but during the day the small cracks of light would lighten up the room. And at times he would look out and try to see land, a failed endower so far. However, this time he would see seagulls. And where there are seagulls there is also land. 

Theon couldn't help feeling excited, the young land would finally set foot on land again. For a small moment he even forgot that it would be the bloody north instead of his home. 

And soon after he heard the door to his chamber being opened. One of Lord Stannis Guard's opened had opened the door. "We have reached White Harbour, soon we will land and leave. You are to be ready and go to Lord Stannis as soon as possible." 

Aye, "I will be ready to meet his jailors" he thought and made himself ready. quickly putting his pants and belt on, trying to look as presentable as possible to the open the door again and follow the guard to the deck. Lord Stannis already stood there, sternly looking at White Harbour's as it increased in size by every moment. "Lord Stannis, you called for me." Theon asked, knowing that the unpleasing Lord would ask nothing of significands of him. 

Stannis looked and turned to him, while the ship was slowing and the man were preparing to dock on to the harbour. "You should put your best cloth on." He said, looking judgingly at him, which infuriated Theon. "Why would a prisoner of war be dressed well. Whenever I am wearing shackless or some fancy tunic makes little difference for a ward." 

The Lord of Strom's End didn't offer any reaction to the juvenile comments of Theon, while it was obvious for Theon that he looked down on him. Stannis opened his mouth again "You are representing the Greyjoy's and Iron Isle, if you want to look like a homeless brat, then go ahead. No one is stopping you." 

A small blush graced Theon's face, not one of shame but of furry. It was hard to contain himself, since he knew that the Storm Lord meant to denounce him. But so be it. 

Theon Greyjoy would wear his houses colours of gold and black and not bring shame on his family. 

 

 

OoOoOoOoOo 

 

 

Lyanna 

 

 

"Can't you walk quicker"? Said Wylla to her sister Wynafryd, as they both tried to pace after Wylla. The young Lady, two years younger than her compensated easily for her size by being twice as energetic. Once Lyanna had reached White Harbour again, she found herself making friends with the granddaughters of Lord Manderly. "If you two snails don't increase your pace they will catch us and we can't sneak out"! 

They heard that King Robert's flagship, the "King Robert's Hammer" had reached the port and curiosity had gotten the better of her. What Lyanna didn't know was that Wylla would haste down the secret corridors, forcing her to speed up even further. They would have meet Lord Stannis later on that day, but the impatience nature of Wylla dragged them all to sneak out and see the ship for themselves. 

They had finally reached the city. Lyanna breathed deeply, "Perhaps we can slow it down now a bit." She looked at Wynafryd's exhausted face. "Perhaps a few minutes." She added. Wylla scowled but agreed to slow down as they strolled through the city. 

Lyanna could smell the fresh air of White Harbour, it smelled like sea water, mixed with the cold of the air it felt so different from King's Landing. "Lady Stark, is our city to your liking"? Wynafryd had noticed Lyanna's curious eyes drifting over the city. "Yes, White Harbour may be smaller than the cities in the south, but it is by far more beautiful." She said smiling slightly at her new-found friend. 

While they were talking, Wylla had increased her pace once more and was a good 50 feet ahead of them. They were getting closer to the Harbour and clearly Wylla was more curious than Lyanna and Wynafryd. "Wait" Lyanna said, but the distance and the crowd that assembled at the Harbour made it impossible for Wylla to hear her. Unless she started screaming Wylla would not hear, so the two of them increased their speed to follow the rash girl. 

"Wylla, you need clam dow..." Wynafryd said as they finally caught up, but she didn't get to finish her sentence as awe overcame her. The massive ship was almost a third longer than Lord Manderly's flag ship, with various ornament's and the stag of Baratheon gracing the ship on various places. It was beautiful. She found herself staring at the ship and the crew, the happenings on board of the vessel and on the port. It dawned on her how so many people had a fondness of the sea. 

"I am going to have a ship like this one someday." Lyanna found herself saying, much to the surprise of her companions, since Lyanna didn't seem to have no interest in ships before. 

Lyanna wasn't sure what overcame her but seeing the greatness of the ship in all its beauty sparked an interest in her she didn't know she had. She smiled softly at her friends. 

"No, it will be even greater." 

 

 

OoOoOoOoOo 

 

 

Theon 

 

The Lord of White Harbour had invite him alongside Lord Stannis to dine with him in his halls. He had prepared the best of his cloth, being completely cladded and gold and black of his house, while the rest of the guests were dressed in their own houses colours. And among them was someone unexpected. 

Lyanna Snow had chosen to sit among them, a bastard among nobles. Even in the Iron Isle they had head of the bustard Lady. Theon smiled at her, giving her a toothy smile which she and the Manderly girls noticed. He would have fun taunting her, something he knew. The dinner passed by without much of an incident, until the night approached and everyone filled their cups, with the exceptions of Lord Stannis who preferred to drink lemon water. 

Time would fly on and Theon looked deep into his cup, seeing it empty and refill as often as the adults would let him. His uncles and the other Ironman often pored him some wine and liquor into his cup, so he is used to it. The bastard, was the only one left of the lady's, something that he was sure would change. 

Lord Stannis stood up and bid them good night, requesting their host take care of Theon. "more like watch him" he thought. Only minutes later she excused herself. And left as well, finding it now to be the appointing time to leave. Theon watched her leave, she was just a girl, a few years younger than him. Yet she carried his jailors name, would she be one of them as well? Theon would never forgive her for that. 

"Bastard", he said under his breath. 

"Apologize my Lords, may I excuse myself." Theon stood up and took directions to where he could lighten himself. Lord Stannis probably would have sent someone along in fear of Theon escaping. However, Lord Manderly was confident in his keep and directed him with the words "I am sure you will find the way back." 

The fat Lord was wrong through, he had lost the way in his drunk state. And he could feel his legs becoming weak, as if they were no longer his own. He lurches on, steadying himself on the wall while he walked. He had finally reached the end of the corridor, entering a large balcony. He now was completely lost. "God damn" he said loudly, his need to piss was too much. He pulled down his pants and pissed against the wall. Where just happens to be a mermaid ornament, barely visible but definitely helping with his piss. He moved his stream up slightly so it would hit the mermaid between the eyes. 

And pissed he did, he couldn't believe how much came out, "Fucking whale" He murmured "I can't believe that fat bastard contributed to our lose. He is nothing more than a dumb fool." He said while pissing. He would lose his balance and slowly but surely move closer to the wall, pressing his head against it instead of using his hands. "Fucking bastards" he murmured once more, remembering the situation the Starks and Baratheon's had put him. 

The only thing that disturbed his thoughts was the soft steps coming closer. As they clearly approached Theon panicked, but he was not done pissing and didn't have it in him to stop. The steps halted...to then start walking again, slower and more timed now. "Is there someone..?" Asked the soft voice belonging to that bastard girl. He thought she had already left for her bed. "God damn", he said through gritted teeth. 

Theon was finally done as she just came around the corner and saw him still with pants down. 

Staring ensured. Both of their mouths winded as they looked each other in the eyes. The bastard girl slowly looked down and then blushed. Turned around and left without saying a word. Theon sobered up quickly and pulled up his pants. He was red as a tomato and quickly walked back... 

"That fucking bastard girl." 

That day he swore by the Downed God that Lyanna Stark would pay for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went down a different route than expected. Story will be speed up in the coming chaps, likley + time skip.

Catelyn 

 

Her dinner once again, was spoiled. Tainted by her presence. Her eyes crossed hers. Cold blue drilling into the sombre purple eyes. 

 

Many men fathered bastards. Catelyn had grown up with that knowledge. It came as no surprise to her, in the first year of her marriage, to learn that Ned had fathered a child on some girl chance met on campaign. He had a man's needs, after all, and they had spent that year apart, Ned off at war in the south while she remained safe in her father's castle at Riverrun. Her thoughts were more of Robb, the infant at her breast, than of the husband she scarcely knew. He was welcome to whatever solace he might find between battles. And if his seed quickened, she expected he would see to the child's needs. 

 

But her husband did more than that. The King did more than that. The little bastard girl was offered a name and a keep to call her own, choosing a babe over many ambitious lordlings. Cateyln would have cared not if she had just stayed out of her side. But Lyanna did not stay out of her sight, instead her Ned choose to keep her in Winterfell and call her "daughter". A daughter growing more and more into a beauty. 

 

Her eyes stayed locked on Lyanna until Ned moved his hand to hers and softly pressed it. "Are you not hungry?" He asked. Her Ned knew of course that it wasn't the issue. And a part of her wanted to reject his gentle gesture for all the pain and unanswered questions. But how could she reject his soft gentle eyes. "I am sorry, love but my appetite has disappeared." It wasn't a lie, she would eat better without the presence of the little bastard. 

 

Ned simply nodded and went back to his meal. Catelyn however returned her sight to Lyanna. She had noticed and evaded crossing Catelyn's eyes. Catelyn knew what she was doing was wrong, nevertheless she could not stop herself. And neither could Lyanna, the bastard girl stood up "I am done eating, I would return to my chambers...Lord Father." Ned let out a sigh, "You may leave." 

 

As Lyanna turned her little Arya was about to jump after her, but Sansa grabbed her by the arm and kept her in place. Meanwhile her new ward seemed to enjoy himself, making comments to Robb. 

 

As Lyanna finally disappeared from the great hall, she felt her temple relax. Finally, the family was together. 

 

And no nuisance in sight. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

 

Lyanna 

 

She was in the library, her domain. Solitude would welcome her here since seldom any intruders strayed far enough from their path to land here. 

 

However, those who knew where to search would find her...like Robb. Small, tiptoeing steps echo ever so slightly through the library. Approaching her, until she could feel his presence behind her. Lyanna sighed, but a smile curled on her face. "Greetings heir apparent, Robb Stark." She said, and warm blue eyes were emulated by her candles. "Greetings Lady Stark of Dragonstone." 

 

He took his liberties and sat down next to her. "I am sorry for mother. She doesn't mean it." 

 

Lyanna's smile disappeared. "It's fine, I am used to it." Robb's eyes turned bleak but she went on. "I am no daughter of hers, and she is expecting another child. I can forgive any glance she throws at me." 

 

Robb shock his head. "You are no daughter to her, but a sister to me!" His words warmed her heart, what he said was very much true after all. Lyanna and Robb were as close as siblings could be. Robb went on "My mother is a Tully and so am I. Well, about half of me is....and do you know our words?" 

 

Lyanna knew and she blushed. She was thankful for the late hour and the dim lit room. "Family, Duty, Honor" 

 

Robb's smile widened. "One isn't worth much without the other." 

 

She was thankful for her brother's kind words. And she was sure she would have the other two someday as well. The first she already had here in Winterfell. The urge to embrace her brother was not a need she was willing to reject. She quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Robb." She whispered into his ears, feeling moisture form in the corner of her eyes. 

 

Robb's gave her a bear hug and lifted her up. "You are welcome, sister." He said, smiling into her face. 

 

Lyanna steadied herself once her feet touched the ground and whipped the tears out her face. And smiled back. "I had been gone for months and had missed you Robb...dearly. I was worried that you may mirror your mother once I come back, but I was wrong. I feel foolish for even assuming that." 

 

Robb shock his head and took her by the hand. "Never." He said. "Of course, you have been missed. Even father worried and Arya would ask every day where you are. "She should be in King's Landing now. Will she get me something from the South? When will she be back?" She nearly made me lose my mind with all those questions." 

 

Lyanna laughed, "Of course she did! I would have done much the same at her age." Robb joined her with a crackle. Then he noticed the book she let fall to the ground when she hugged him. "What were you reading?" He asked. 

 

"Oh, this?" She answered, picked the book up, to then wipe the dust off. "Do you remember the story old nan used to tell us? About the King beyond the Wall who came to Winterfell?" 

 

Robb nodded and let her go on. "Bael the bard was his name. The Stark King once called him a coward. But Bael would have his revenge and came to Winterfell under a different name and sang a beautiful song for all present. The Stark king was so impressed that he asked him what he wished for." 

 

"The most beautiful flower blooming in Winterfell's garden" Robb added, "The Stark King thought he meant the Winter roses, he was wrong. Bael would rape his daughter that night." 

 

"That's what old nan said." Lyanna agreed. "Yet this book tells the story differently." 

 

Robb shock his head in disbelieve. "It's just a story, no one even knows if it's true." 

 

"True." Lyanna agreed once more. "It's hard to tell the past from fables apart. I like this book." 

 

"Why do you concern yourself so much with it?" Robb asked. Lyanna had to blush, if she was to explain why Robb might laugh at her. But she had woken Robb's curiosity and he wouldn't let it go. 

 

She released a sigh. "I was asked what my houses colours and words are. It only struck me now that my house had no banner of their own. House Stark of Dragonstone was after all only a cadet branch of house Stark and distinct." 

 

Robb started to glow with excitement. "Can I help you?! Please Lyanna!" 

 

"I have already picked a banner, but you can help me with my house's words." She responded to his plead. In truth Lyanna already knew. Robb's excited eyes filled with joy. "Tell me!" He demanded now! 

 

Lyanna's lips curled into a smile. "A blooming Winter Rose. Blue on a white field. The Winter Rose was our aunt's favourite flower and I am named in her honour. The Land's I own I owe to her, I shall carry her sigil and it shall by mien." 

 

Her father once told her. "You were named after your aunt, to carry on her spirit." And she would accomplish that in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In need of a proof reader. If you have time and feel confident enough, please contact me.


End file.
